Sex Education
by Karsten69
Summary: Sakura and the gang has advanced into the 6th grade, and in Japan 6th grade means Sexual Education. Tomoyo asks the teacher a question, a question certain to make Sakura blush, but after that will she notice hidden feelings? only boderline adult so T.


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters. They all belong to CLAMP. I have supported them and hope you will do so too. Yuri. Spoilers. Rated T because It is only borderline.

* * *

Sex Education

Prologue: Everything was well in Tomoeda. Everything was going normally for Sakura and those around her. All the cards had been turned into Sakura cards. Sakura had told her love Syaoran how she felt about him, all was well… Until one day at school when they had advanced into a class old enough to have sex education. Our story begins at that day where they first encountered that lesson and the madness that came with it.

* * *

Morning had arisen in the cozy town of Tomoeda. A normal morning like so many others Sakura could feel. The sun shone into her bedroom from her bedroom window, and she smiled when she had taken a look at her alarm clock, 15 more minutes till she had to go up. Of course she didn't wait for it to go off, as she was totally awake and in such a good mood. Instead she got up, dressed, groomed herself and talked with her cards like she always did.

"Morning cards-San, and good morning to you too Kero-chan." She greeted her guardian plush toy with her signature smile as he appeared from his bedroom drawer with a sounding noise of the drawer.

"Morning, Sakura." He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked like he had spent the night gaming which probably was the issue. He flapped his wings and ascended to her face level, "So, feeling well rested this morning?" She nodded at his reply, smiling all over.

"Yeah I just know this day will be an exciting one." After her she was done talking, a voice belonging to her brother sounded from downstairs and called for Sakura to get down for breakfast.

"Got to go Kero-chan." She opened her door and moved downstairs with the same amount of energy she always had in the morning.

Getting her usual morning greeting as well as being called monster by her big brother and the usual power fight they had went along as everyday routine. Their father stopped them by placing Sakura's breakfast before her.

"Ahh, Looks delicious, Itadakimasu." She clasped her hands while holding the chopsticks like as per usual and began to dig in on her father's fantastic culinary feat.

Now the only thing that didn't happen every morning happened right at this moment when the doorbell rang. All their heads turned towards the hallway.

Fujitaka who was the only one not eating went out and opened the door and exclaimed, "Good morning Li-kun, are you here for Sakura-san?" Touya's forehead got a vein popping out at hearing that boy's name. Sakura on the other hand was blushing a deep crimson and began gulping down her food.

"Goshisousama." It came from Sakura's lips and she rushed over with her dishes and yelled, "I will be right with you Syaoran." She kept on rushing up the stairs to get her school bag and rushed down again.

"Good morning Sakura." Said Li the moment she was at the door. She panted a little over rushing that much. She blushed again this time darker and deeper too. He did look dashing in his school uniform, something she had noticed when she openly admitted that she liked him, "You know that you could have taken your time Sakura, I would have waited for you." He didn't mind waiting for her, after all he had done so for a long time already.

"Yeah, well I couldn't wait to be with you." Came her reply catching him off guard. She began giggling at his shocked expression and took his arm in hers waved goodbye to her father and brother, who had come to see her off. When they had turned where she always turns for school, she rested her head on his shoulder with a content sigh, "I'm really glad it all turned out like this between us in the end." His response to that was raising his hand and stroked her cheek sweetly to which she moaned silently.

Around 15 min or later they arrived at the school's grounds and saw all the other students coming from their own homes for this lovely school day, "Ahhh, isn't it an absolute wonderful morning Syaoran?"

He just smiled at that and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Yes, a truly beautiful morning." After that little display of affection they decided to enter the school building and their classroom. As they slid open the door they were greeted with good mornings from their friends.

Sakura looked around to see her best friend was missing. She asked Rika and Naoko if they had seen Tomoyo. They hadn't seen her, but as they talked about her, Tomoyo entered the room.

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan." The hyperactive card captor greeted her best friend.

" Good morning Sakura-chan, so are you prepared for today's lesson?" The ever smiling Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah of course I am. Why do you ask?" Sakura put her finger on her cheek and gave of a puzzled look.

"Oh just wondering if you were ready for sex ed." Sakura blushed heavily, she had totally forgotten that today they would have to, learn about _that_ lesson. Terada-sensei entered the classroom and told everyone that he would be the one to teach them Sex ed since he was the homeroom teacher. "Right class, when a boy and a girl are in love they want to get more intimate with each other and so I'm here to teach you how such things go, what you should watch out for, both in terms of pregnancy and diseases." After a whole class where the last ten minutes remained, Terada asked the much flustered class if there were any questions, Sakura was of course much to embarrassed to even consider asking but jerked her head to the side when Tomoyo raised her hand.

The teacher nodded and asked her, "Daidouji-san, do you have a question?" all small talk disappeared and the room was silent.

"Yes I was wondering, if two girls could be together, and if so how that would work out." Everyone looked at her you could hear a pin drop, even from the outside. Terada, got flustered himself a little.

He coughed like so many other times, "Generally, the public doesn't really like it, but it isn't illegal. Personally I don't mind, love doesn't choose gender." after that Terada began describing some of the things girls could do. Sakura looked like she could faint at any moment and Tomoyo looked really satisfied with her answer, "Besides, with technology today, girls can get pregnant by artificial insemination." the teacher ended his lecture with those words, "Remember to use protection everyone, should it come to that."

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and Sakura told both her boyfriend and Tomoyo, that she would like some time alone thinking. She wandered out with all the students as Syaoran looked at her with worry, Tomoyo just smiled a little smile for herself. After a while a few minutes of just standing thinking, Syaoran tried to ask Tomoyo why she asked a thing like that.

"Why did you ask Terada-sensei that question Daidouji? It can't be that you are.." he got silenced by a finger "It's entirely my own business.." she smiled... but he could sense her evil and sinister intentions, his response was a shutter that made the hair on his neck rise despite the heat. Tomoyo left him to go find Sakura, even if Sakura had told them to be left alone, Tomoyo couldn't resist the temptation of catching a flustered Sakura on Tape.

"For Tomoyo-chan to ask such a thing... I... I had no idea that two girls could love each other like that..." Sakura was going around alone contemplating what that question meant and she thought and though. She frowned at all this,  
"Why didn't I know, why didn't she..." Suddenly her head jerked upwards as a flashback entered her mind, **"**_**I Love you Sakura-chan..." "I love you too Tomoyo-chan." Yes but your love and my love are different..." Did you say anything?" No, I'll tell you when you are older..."**_The flashback from 4th grade when she had caught the flower card stood perfectly vivid in her mind, she suddenly understood it, why Tomoyo always seemed so strange.  
"I had no idea she loved me like that… why didn't she tell me directly? She always seemed to push Syaoran—kun and I together…" another flashback came to mind, "_**As long as the one I love is happy, I'm happy, even if it isn't with me."**_ Sakura's stomach suddenly felt full of ice, the memory of the time when she bought the teddy bear kit and she had asked Tomoyo why she hadn't bought one.  
"…S-she sacrificed her own happiness to let me be with Syaoran-kun…" Sakura began sniveling a little when she realized, what she had put Tomoyo through.  
"That foolish, silly girl, She didn't have to do a thing like that, I swear she is too selfless... I wonder how I feel about Tomoyo-chan now that I know she likes me _that_ way..." Sakura closed her eyes and tried to simulate Tomoyo's presence. She got the presence but then the words Terada-sensei said about girls blended itself into her thoughts making her look at Tomoyo in a very different way. "Oh what did I just think about my best friend." Sakura put her hands on her face and tried to block the image out... and failed miserably, she then tried to block it by putting Syaoran in the same light, that failed too... "I can't block out that thought, now I can never face Tomoyo-chan ever again without looking at her differently... still, it's what she wants...but why does it feel better with her than with Syaoran? Maybe I just like Tomoyo-chan more despite her gender? ...she has always been there for me, now might be a good time to be there for her... I'll give it a try, a try for Tomoyo-chan's sake." She sure was contemplating the situation so much she didn't notice Tomoyo filming her pacing back and forth.

"Sakura-chan sure is cute." She said to herself quietly blushing, and of course, filming her favorite cousin and crush. The bell sounded once more signaling the end of lunch period and none of the girls had gotten any food. The rest of the day was hell without food.

It was after school when Sakura tried to approach Tomoyo, it had been hard when she had to see her face to face right after lunch, and even harder to look away as the lesson progressed. Sakura gathered all her courage and talked to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan, do you want to go home with me today?" Said girl turned her head at Sakura in what seemed like slow-motion one certain magician got a gulp in her throat and looked away shyly while blushing madly. Her boyfriend had been terrified of Tomoyo's creepy behavior earlier and allowed these things to happen.

The sun was still out when they walked home, a tranquil breeze that flew through the area, belied Sakura's inner turmoil, however unlike usual they didn't hold hands and it was an awkward silence between the two, the first really awkward silence there had ever been.

"... what you asked the teacher today really surprised me Tomoyo-chan, I- I never thought about things like that." It was Sakura that first broke the silence, she was far too honest and naive for her own good someone would say.

"... Do you dislike that side of me..." it came quietly from the other girl, she had captured Sakura on tape but hadn't been close enough for listening anything other than mumbles so she hadn't heard what she had said. Sakura hastily shook her head and reassured that she didn't mind at all. Soon things lightened up a bit, small talk became evident and the both laughed heartily.

They soon arrived at Sakura's house, the Kinomoto house and went upside to Sakura's room after taking their shoes off. Kero-chan shouted while looking like his same old plushy self, "Welcome back Sakura." The two girls said their hellos to him and sat down on her bed, The mistress asked her guardian beast to let them be alone for a while, he objected a little but soon gave in to her wished, but not before being promised pudding.

"...Say Tomoyo-chan, I-I want to ask you if... if it's okay that I'm curious about being with another girl... and that..." Sakura started out, but her voice soon died out on her.

"...and that you wish it to be me, right?" Tomoyo finished her sentence, "I don't particularly mind... you just need to know this simple fact...I love you... deeply, so for me it's not just a matter of being curious or not, I have always known I loved you... just don't treat my heart like the asphalt that you skate on everyday to school."

"I could never do that to my precious Tomoyo-chan. Since I now know of your feelings, I want to try giving them a chance." Sakura leaned closer, closed her eyes the last glimpse she saw was Tomoyo doing the same, the got closer and closer, Sakura was trembling like a Sakura tree after full bloom, and because of that, their lips didn't touch, their awkward fist kiss had resulted in a close to the mouth kiss. They pulled away and laughed, laughed at the fact that they thought it would go like in romance novels and fairy tales.

"Well." Sakura said, "This just means we have some practice to do." this time they leaned in closer but they first closed their eyes when their lips had made contact, it was a warm and wonderful feeling for Sakura, and she could now picture her life together with Tomoyo, and remembering her teacher's words, their own children too. She had a last thought about Syaoran and how she had to break it off, but decided that her and Tomoyo would take care of that the next day, today was meant for them.

* * *

Karsten69: Whew another story finished. I did this one because I got to thinking, Japan has Sex Ed, and in it if a student asked teachers would be forced to teach them about that too. That alone should get Sakura to thinking about people close to her, and it pretty much rolls from there. (I thought about making it explicit, if any of you guys/girls want that I'll try and write it)

Tomoyo: Mister Author…No wait Karsten-sama.

Karsten69:I told you last time, please stop with the formalities.

Tomoyo: Okay Karsten. I want to thank you for this fic too, where I got to express myself for my darling Sakura-chan.

Karsten69: You're welcome. Now I got to look out for Li-kun even more, he is seriously after me for writing so many FanFictions in your favor.

Sakura: Really, I can't believe you author.

Karsten69: What do you mean Sakura?

Sakura: I can't believe that you have to step so low for a reason for me and my Tomoyo to be together.

Karsten69: ahh good point… I will try and think of future plot ideas that can make you be together. Oh and I have no idea how Sex ed works in Japan, I do know that they have it, around the same time as Denmark no less (6th grade. though some people want to give sex ed to 1st graders -_-' I'm not in favor of that, that's too early.)  
It's better to educate and then let people take a choice, than letting them grow up in ignorance and do something they regret, because they didn't know what it was. Say you know condoms because of Sex Ed, a talk with your parents or friends and therefore you use them, if you don't know about them... you aren't as likely to use them. Ignorance is not bliss when you got Syphilis. Hey that rhymed.


End file.
